


In the Present: Day Three in L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Any Time, Any Place [13]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: In 1994, a twenty-year-old Alex meets a fourteen-year-old Luke in the small town of Aberbargoed, Wales. After reconnecting 15 years later and spending some serious time together, Alex and Luke are separated again but that doesn't last long as Luke takes Alex up on his suggestion he fly out to L.A. In this chapter, the guys decide to experiment a little more.Having Alex do this, like this? Has been one of Luke's bulletproof fantasies since they first met. Something that got him through years of crap before he finally left home. So to have it come true, and be even better than what he'd imagined? He just moans and prays it never stops.





	In the Present: Day Three in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Alex and Luke are only 3 years apart in age and they didn't meet until they were in their 30s. But Sally and I are convinced our boys would fall for each other in any universe, in any incarnation, and we wondered what would have happened if a younger Alex had met an even younger Luke before Luke got out of the small town he was raised in.

"...And then we finally thought we were done, 15 kilometers over rough terrain at a dead run, some of us are fucking sobbing at this point, and _finally_ we get to the end, and the sergeant points and says, 'Up the hill!'" Alex giggles helplessly in memory, looking up at his lover's face. He likes this position: stretched out on the couch with his head in his lover's lap, Luke's fingers combing through his hair. "I was certain I was about to die. I don't even know how I kept going, except that I'd already come that far, you know?"

"That's insane," Luke says, gazing down at Alex and shaking his head. "I'll remember that if I ever sign up for a war movie."

"Ooh, you in a uniform?" Alex laughs, watching Luke's eyes. "I might get kinked for that after all."

"You should see me in my Aramis costume, oh, or my Zeus one. That would really get you going," Luke teases.

"I have no doubt," Alex replies, grinning back. It's effortless, with Luke. He reaches up to curl a lock of dark hair around his finger. "I want to ask you something."

"What?" Luke smiles.

"You said... I mean, when we were talking last week, you mentioned..." Alex sucks up his courage and go for it. "You said something about me beating you with my belt," he says, studying his lover for his reaction. "Were you serious?"

Luke nods, watching Alex back. "Why? Do you want to?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I want to," Alex breathes, desire surging in him. "But then part of me also thinks we should start small."

"What kind of small?" Luke asks, wondering just how much thought Alex has given this.

"Like, just with my hand," Alex suggests.

A small sound slips out at that. A bitten off whimper. "You want to spank me?" Luke clarifies.

"Yeah." Alex grins, alert to that telltale sound. "If you want me to."

"You might have to gag me," Luke says after a moment's thought. Thought which has nothing to do with any reluctance on his part. "Depending on how thick your walls are. And whether you care about your neighbours." He grins.

"...Gag you?" Staring at Luke's mouth, Alex swallows hard. "Jesus, Luke. That is so fucking hot."

"You could restrain me _and_ gag me," Luke suggests, wanting more of how Alex is looking at him right now. "Keep me from moving. I'd just have take it."

"Oh, god," Alex breathes, feeling like he's about to tip over into some black abyss. "What if you change your mind?" he asks suddenly. "You won't be able to tell me."

"Unless you give me something to hold or a signal," Luke counters.

"Like what?" Alex is a few beats slow, still distracted by the vivid image in his brain of Luke bound _and_ gagged. With Alex's handprints stark on his skin.

"Um... I could hold your keys," Luke suggests. "Or tap the couch, or the bed, or wherever you want to do it."

Alex licks his lips. "My keys. I like that." Reaching up, he strokes his fingers over Luke's smooth jaw. "I don't know how hard you want it."

Luke gives that some thought, leaning into that touch. "Hard enough I still feel it tomorrow but not so hard I have trouble sitting the rest of the week. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. No... I don't know," Alex admits with a soft chuckle. "You'll have to tell me." He slips his hand beneath Luke's shirt, rubbing one of his nipples into a hard peak.

Luke laughs. "I'll try," he says, moaning softly. "You can't go too wrong with spanking."

Sitting up, Alex slips his hand around Luke's nape, pulling him in close for a kiss. Licking inside with a soft groan. "Can you feel how hard you make me?" he whispers, pressing Luke's hand against himself. "How much I want you?"

Luke moans, his hole fluttering at the size of that bulge. "Fuck me," he whispers back. "After you spank me, you have to fuck me."

"Do you think you could stop me?" Alex asks. He sighs and shakes his head. "That didn't come out right," he assures his lover, pulling his shirt off over his head and then starting on Luke's. "I mean, please don't stop me."

"I won't," Luke promises, whimpering softly, unable to help himself. "You need to give me your keys," he reminds Alex.

"Right, and... I'm afraid I don't have a toy chest like you do," Alex realizes. "Maybe..." he trails off in thought, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to his lover. "You can help me find some substitutes for cuffs and whatever."

Luke takes Alex's hand and follows him to the bedroom. "You can use a shirt or belt for my hands," he supplies helpfully. "And a t-shirt or tie for a gag."

"I think I have a better idea," Alex grins. "Kneel up at the head of the bed, hands against the wall," he directs before pulling open the drawers of his bureau. He follows Luke's suggestion and selects a leather belt, but then holds out a balled-up pair of soft boxer-briefs. "Open wide."

Luke gives Alex a slightly worried look but he's mostly teasing and he follows the order without saying another word.

Alex tries unsuccessfully to swallow a groan. "_Kristus_, Luke," he mutters. "You're killing me." And they've barely begun. He kneels up behind his lover and winds the belt around his wrists, his chest hot against his lover's bare back. "Stay there," he whispers in reminder, though he doubts it's necessary, and licks at the nape of Luke's neck.

Luke nods, flexing his wrists against the belt, remembering when Alex used his shirt to tie them so very long ago.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, Alex digs out his car keys and tucks them into Luke's palm. It's definitely a signal he'll notice, if things come to that. But god he hopes they won't. Then he unzips Luke's jeans and works them down his lean hips.

Moaning softly against the cotton filling his mouth, Luke closes his eyes, wanting to savour everything about this.

"You are so fucking sexy," Alex whispers, catching Luke's earlobe gently between his teeth. "Your sounds, the way you move..." He slides his hand over Luke's ass, gently cupping the curves. "Everything you do makes me want you so much it hurts. You couldn't plan it better than that." He nudges his finger between Luke's cheeks and rubs against his hole.

Luke whimpers, his cock jerking sharply, hips angling back for more. Begging wordlessly.

"And the fact that you always want me too, well..." Alex grins and scratches slowly along Luke's thigh. Then he takes a breath and smacks him.

Luke cries out, more from surprise than actual pain. Glances at Alex and nods, making sure he knows he's good.

That helpless sound, muffled the way it is? It's like liquid fire in Alex's blood. He groans and smacks Luke again, dead center of his ass. Again. Hard enough now to see his handprint.

Thank god for the gag. Luke cries out again, tilting his hips back for more.

"Ohhh fuck me, you're so gorgeous," Alex breathes. He shifts his position back and slaps the tender flesh at the top of Luke's thigh.

Having Alex do this, like this? Has been one of Luke's bulletproof fantasies since they first met. Something that got him through years of crap before he finally left home. So to have it come true, and be even better than what he'd imagined? He just moans and prays it never stops.

Alex feels like he's falling into a trance, sinking under Luke's seductive spell. The rhythm of his strikes, the heat of his lover's skin, the way he responds. Alex digs his nails in and drags them over cherry red flesh, leaving white scores in their wake.

Luke yells around his mouthful, tears streaking his cheeks. It hurts now, out and out hurts, but despite that fact, he's still ragingly hard, his cock dripping steadily. _Please..._

"Do you want me to hurt you more?" Alex murmurs, and flickers his tongue over Luke's earlobe. He unzips his own pants and pushes them down to his knees and presses his erection against the crack of Luke's ass. "Or do you want...?"

Luke moans, pressing back against Alex, trying to catch his hole on the head, get him in. _Fuck me, please fuck me..._ Feeling like he's going to go mad if he doesn't get Alex inside him.

That answer is definite enough for Alex. He pushes two fingers inside his lover, testing, and nearly melts with relief when he finds Luke already prepped. He spreads his lover's cheeks apart, spreading that tiny hole wide, and thrusts in to the head.

Crying out, the sound swallowed by his gag, Luke whimpers, stilling for a moment, fingers tight around Alex's keys, before he pushes back, intensifying the stretch. His mind on a constant loop of _yes, yes, fuck me, shove your huge cock inside me..._

Alex groans and bites down on Luke's shoulder, overwhelmed with lust. He jackhammers into his lover without a thought for finesse or style.

Wailing into the gag, Luke surrenders everything, pleasure crashing over him, barely aware of it, everything so focused on the feel of Alex inside him, taking him, using him.

Digging his fingers into Luke's hips, Alex shudders, comes, awash in his climax. It's an afterthought when he reaches to stroke Luke's cock, a shock to find him going limp. "Oh my god," he grates, his voice hoarse although he can't think why. He pulls the wadded fabric from his lover's mouth and hugs him close. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, _hjartat_." He scrabbles to unfasten the bonds.

"What...?" Luke brings his freed hand around, checking that he's still holding Alex's keys. Completely confused now.

"Are you okay, love? Are you...?" Alex drags Luke down to the bed and wraps himself around him. "Are you hurt? Did I fuck up?"

Luke shakes his head. "No, why?" Pressing in close just because.

Alex buries his face in his lover's throat and whispers, "Did you like it?"

Luke nods. "I loved it. Why? What did I do?" he asks, suddenly worried he's fucked things up and wasn't even aware.

"Do? You were perfect," Alex says, letting himself be marginally reassured. He brushes their lips together. "Absolutely perfect. The stuff of wet dreams."

"I still have your keys," Luke points out, offering them up to Alex.

Alex drops the keys on his nightstand, then strokes over an odd damp streak on the headboard. "Luke," he asks, confused, "did you come? While we were fucking?"

Luke frowns. "I don't know." He looks where Alex is looking and blushes, hard. "I guess so. Sorry."

"Sorry?" Alex is incredulous, bubbling over with relief. "No, _hjartat_, you don't understand. I didn't know you came. I thought I fucked up and you didn't enjoy it." He smiles at his lover, thrilled.

"Oh." Luke thinks about that, his mind slowly clearing. "I was wondering what you were on about. I thought I'd done something wrong. Although I did come without permission," he adds with another frown.

Alex's brow furrows. "Did you need to? Like, really really need to?" he asks, and can't keep his face stony like he wants. The smile just keeps coming out. "And just, you absolutely couldn't hold on because it was so amazingly good?"

Luke laughs. He can't help himself. "Yes. It was incredible," he assures Alex. "_Everything_ with you is incredible."

Alex holds up his hands helplessly. "Then there's nothing to be done. You had no control over yourself, and I couldn't expect you to. No permission needed." He smirks, satisfied with his legal wrangling.

Luke smiles at Alex - beams, really. "I love you," he says, pressing a hard kiss to Alex's mouth.

There's no way Alex could get used to hearing that, and it still overwhelms him like it did the first time. He captures Luke, threading his fingers through his hair, and kisses him again.

Luke moans, losing himself in that kiss. "You make my head spin," he whispers.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex whispers back. Still petting Luke's hair, he says, "I'm so crazy about you. And I feel like we could take on the world together."

Luke smiles up at Alex. "I think we can," he nods. "And we will." Believing it completely.


End file.
